L'Obscurité
:"Whether you fear it or embrace it... the darkness is always there." - Seireitou-shishō The L'Obscurité (闇 (不朽な暗闇), Rōbusukuritēi; French for "The Darkness", Japanese for "Eternal Darkness") is an enigmatic organization of like-minded rogue Souls, comprised majorly of Shinigami and Arrancar, whom strive to resurrect the the Amatsu-Mikaboshi and subsequently usher in eternal darkness. They are currently at war with Soul Society. History It has been said that L'Obscurité has existed centuries before even the beginning of Soul Society. They have been known by various names all throughout their history, having changed hands in leadership ever since its conception. However, its founder and the facts behind its creation are shrouded in mystery, even among L'Obscurité's highest-ranked members. Kurama Kawahiru, at some point in the past, achieved command of L'Obscurité and directed it on its current course. The existence of L'Obscurité is known only by a handful of individuals, and even among those, fewer know anything about its operations nor about its membership. According to their leader, verbatim, they desire to "keep the world in motion through pain and chaos." In complete contrast to the advancement philosophies of the Seijin, L'Obscurité wishes to bring everything back into primordial chaos and darkness; a world of oneness and purity. Headquarters Susuki Castle (芒城, Susukishiro; literally "Pampas Grass Castle") is the headquarters of L'Obscurité. It is a massive castle-like structure in a dimension known as Yamigatani. All that is known about entering the location is that it requires a special technique to be used within a specific point in the Dangai Precipice World, which opens the portal to the castle. The land of Susuki Castle is massive, being the area of almost ten Seireitei in diameter. The dimension itself is filled with rocky terrain, dominated by a sprawling, maze-like forest that encircles the castle's outer grounds, who's plants suck away the spiritual energy of those within the forest, meaning that it is impossible for intruders to easily find their way to the castle without dying. Organization L'Obscurité is an intricate system of operations that is ruled by its Kaiser (皇帝 (カイザー), Kaizā; German for "Emperor", Japanese for "Dark King"). While they are not inherently a militaristic organization like the Gotei 13, they do possess a number of divisions that serve to act as L'Obscurité's military power. Ikken Kyūkage The Ikken Kyūkage (一剣九影, literally "One/Single Blade, Nine Shadows") are ten superior beings whom command the entirety of the L'Obscurité organization. Nine of them make up the bulk of the group, and while there is no hierarchy between them, there is one person among the total ten whom serves in charge. This person is known as the "Ikken" (一剣, "Single Blade/Fist"). The Ikken Kyūkage are the absolute authority and all divisions below them follow their command. Vermittler The bulk of L'Obscurité's ranks composes of the Vermittler (出張員 (エージェント), Berumitta; German for "Agent", Japanese for "Dispatched Official"). They are officials of the organization whom serve various purposes and carry out missions tailored to their specialties. This division is split into four subsets, each of which is led by a superior officer and each have a specific set of duties. It is known that agents often operate in personally selected or assigned partnerships. Kiheitai There is a division of soldiers infused with special powers known as the Kiheitai (鬼兵隊, "Army of Demon Soldiers"). They were originally Rukongai citizens as well as other miscellaneous souls whom were abducted to undergo experimentation and turned into warriors for the purpose of doing battle with L'Obscurité's enemies. Research Division While its true name is unknown as well as its specific duties, the Research Division is a separate entity from the other divisions of L'Obscurité, aimed toward research and development purposes. The only known member of the group is Ōko Yushima. Notable Members Potential Factors Behind the Scenes Category:Organizations